Reprisals
by magentamom
Summary: A follow-up to Black and Gold and Restoration. A bit more of Drake. I found I couldn't leave it where it was. Jeff and Bogg get back into the field after some time at headquarters.
1. Chapter 1

Voyager Headquarters

It had been a week since Bogg retrieved Jeffrey from prehistory, and he found he still didn't want to let the kid out of his sight.

Lost in time, Jeffrey had done well, making sure he left a recorded sign that made it possible to find him. Bogg didn't think he'd ever been so happy as the moment he watched Jeff run to him from that small Native American settlement. The boy had been covered in mud and blood, limped and was covered in gashes, but he was alive and solid in Bogg's arms.

The ankle Jeff had hurt building a shelter had two small fractures, so they were here at headquarters for at least another few weeks, as Jeff impatiently dealt with crutches and a slow healing process. Bogg still winced thinking of the color as the doctor had treated the injury. That Jeff had walked on that, for a week, was a reminder to Bogg of how tough this kid was.

No one even suggested he go back to the field without Jeffrey, and Bogg was frankly glad of the break. Truth be told, this might be the first day since the boy first disappeared that he felt he was rested. The medical staff had provided him with a cot in Jeff's room until he was released, and then headquarters provided them with a small apartment.

Even on crutches, Jeffrey was a constant burst of energy. After his release from medical, he was immediately following Daniel Lang and his team around as their duties allowed and learning everything he could about archives, the Omnitron, the omnis and all of the intricacies of life at Voyager Headquarters.

Today, he'd gone off to find Susan to see if she could explain some basics of the Voyager code and its enforcement. It was the first time Bogg had been apart from him for more than an hour since their arrival.

Jeptha Smithyman, who had served as Bogg's tracker on a previous mission, sought Bogg out in the refectory, where he was drinking coffee and looking silently around the room.

"So, how's it going?" the tall, thin African American asked. "Jeffrey seems to be doing all right."

"He is, learning more by the minute. I think he sleeps with a book under his pillow just to absorb extra by morning. By the time I do have to leave him here for the academy, I'm worried it will be as an instructor," Phineas smiled.

Jeptha laughed. "That boy is one quick study. Just as well he's learning all he can now. By the time he's 16 and ready for the academy, you might find he's distractible by blondes less learned than Susan."

Bogg laughed. "A less-learned Susan was plenty distracting."

"So I've heard, Phin," Jeptha said with a smile. "Just be glad Jeff seems to love her for her mind."

Phineas shook his head, smiling. "Jep, I spend all of my time currently being glad Jeffrey is here at all, and for all that I'd erase that week in a second, that he seems lighter somehow, more confident."

"Can't deny he proved himself out there," Jeptha answered. "But so did you. You didn't leave him, Phin, and while you'd told him and told him …"

"Yeah, actions speak louder than words," Bogg nodded. "And speaking of action …"

"Heard it was back to work for you today. Don't worry; I'm sure Wendy and Dan weren't spending the week relaxing," Jeptha said teasingly. He was glad Bogg had taken the time to rest after a week in which the older man had been sure he was going to collapse at any time. The adrenalin had carried Bogg through the retrieval, but Jeptha was unsurprised at the crash that followed. "You look better."

"And I feel better. We have a couple of weeks, and I'm not taking Jeffrey into the field until I have an assurance he won't be making side trips again," Bogg said.


	2. Chapter 2

Voyager Headquarters, Daniel Lang's office

Bogg stepped into the office where Daniel Lang, a chief Voyager monitor, and Wendy Freud, an omni coding expert, already were waiting.

"Trix should be here soon, but we can get started," Dan said. Bogg nodded. It was Trixie Mahoney who had thought to follow the archives back into what was generally considered prehistory and found Jeff's message. But what had pulled the boy through time was much more an omni question, and that was Wendy's area.

It was Wendy who had found Drake's trick of using a chip to alter omni memories to convict innocent Voyagers of code violations. And she'd then helped Bogg get an omni to that ledge in 1982 Manhattan before Drake succeeded in killing Jeffrey Jones.

"The good news …" said Wendy, and Bogg chuckled. Wendy always started with the good news. He liked that about her.

"What's so funny?" she said with a bit of indignance.

Bogg smiled, "Nothing, I just like that you always start there, and I'm in a good mood. Sue me."

Wendy grinned. "Well, yeah, but there is good news. You can omni, and we've found a better way to track Jeffrey, so he shouldn't end up in prehistoric times without our knowledge. It took most of the week, but I guarantee you we're confident of it."

Dan nodded agreement.

"But there's bad news," Bogg stated.

"We don't know where the initial problem started," Wendy said. "So, whoever is doing this …"

"Could be anywhere in any timeline?"

Wendy nodded, "Pretty much. We've had no luck on tracing the specifics."

Dan jumped in, "But whoever it is can't pull this trick again, so I'm confident you and Jeff can handle it once he's cleared to go back. Unless you're still thinking of leaving him."

Bogg shook his head. "No, I don't really trust anyone else to take care of him, no matter how badly I might do. Thanks for the reminder."

Trixie came into the room and hearing the last comment said, "You don't do so badly. I just saw Jeffrey browbeating Susan for details on the code, and he doesn't seem like a kid unsure of himself.

"Here is what I have on the records. Later half of the 19th Century there seem to be some glitches, but I can't be more specific than that. Not even of the glitches, frankly. What I can tell you is that somewhere in that era seems to be the real timeline origin of Voyager Drake. He's done a great job of messing with the records to make it vague, though. Where, when, I don't know, exactly. The records just aren't earthbound."

"So, when we're clear, I can take Jeffrey out into a completely unknown situation wherein someone, probably that crazy SOB Drake, might want to kill him?" Bogg asked. "Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

Dan looked at Bogg, "That's not really different than it was before, except that we're aware of it and can watch more closely. And I assume you still wouldn't trust anyone to care for him better than you can?"

"No," Bogg sighed. "I don't. You guys let him fall out a window, after all."

Dan laughed; black humor was a big part of this job, and he didn't take it personally. "Well, we did send you to fix that one."

Phineas smiled. "Yes, and thank you. I had no idea what that would mean, but I am grateful."


	3. Chapter 3

Voyager Headquarters, Omnitron Control

Jeffrey Jones looked annoyed as he got pokes and prods from the Omnitron team, as after several weeks at headquarters he and Bogg prepared to return to field work.

"I've been doing this for a year, you know," he said irritably.

"We're just making sure the tracking device is right," Wendy said.

"Which is good, because I was considering a leash," Bogg said from the sidelines.

"Funny, Bogg," Jeff replied. "You could just give me an omni, you know."

"Nice try, kid," Bogg said. The man hesitated for a moment, "And I asked. Not happening."

Jeff smiled. Bogg probably had tried for Jeff to have his own omni, but Jeff knew it was amazing enough he was allowed to take the field at all. He knew from his weeks spent here the normal age limits and the rules and decided he should just be grateful for the chance to stay with Bogg. He couldn't imagine being in the sterile, cold life he had with his aunt in New York City any longer. This was crazy, but he felt loved and wanted, which was so much more than he had back there.

"Thanks, Bogg."

Phineas Bogg just smiled at the boy. "So long as you're not taking any detours, we'll be fine."

"No plans but staying on the leash, sir," Jeff replied.

"Yeah, right. How about just listening two times out of three?" Bogg asked with a laugh.

"One and a half?"

"It'd still be closer to perfect," Bogg said.

Wendy shook her head in amusement. "Glad you find this all so entertaining, but some of us are trying to work here."

She smiled. "Other than the myriad usual dangers of fieldwork, you guys are good to go. No more detours to prehistoric times. Soft landings."

"That's such a nice sentiment, why don't you actually fix the omni to provide them?" Jeff asked, with a sarcastic tone.

"You know, you don't really have to go if it's too much," Wendy teased. "You're honorary, maybe …"

"I'm going; I'm going," Jeff said. "Right, Bogg?"

"Yeah, Kid. I wouldn't leave without you. I promised," Bogg said. "But Wendy has a point. I don't want to hear about the landing."

"Maybe it'll actually be soft."

"Hope so, Jeff," Wendy said as she ruffled his hair before the two disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Nov. 19, 1889, London

For Jeffrey, this was a soft landing, as he fell into a wagon of hay. But he saw Bogg hit the street.

"You, OK?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, but where is the guy I landed on? He just disappeared."

Jeff shrugged and then noticed the woman across the alley. "Is she OK?"

Bogg ran over. "I think she fainted, maybe the guy …"

And a very proper English gentleman suddenly appeared on the scene. "Can I help you?"

"I don't know, she seems to have fainted," Bogg said.

The gentleman offered his theories that she was American and a journalist, which in conversation with the revived woman proved to be correct. As he introduced himself as Doctor Arthur Conan Doyle, Jeff's eyes lit up, and Bogg recognized they'd found at least some of their history here.

And when he heard the name Nellie Bly, he realized they'd found the rest.

Red light. Maybe two. He'd have to check with the kid on Doyle, but he did know Nellie Bly wasn't supposed to be wandering the streets of London rather than trying to better the "Around the World" record of Phileas Fogg.

Doctor Doyle paused to gather evidence from the scene before inviting the party to his flat, and upon arrival, Jeff nearly bounced up and down at the address. "221B Baker Street, seriously?" the boy gasped.

"Yes, I took this space as an inspiration," Doyle said. "Not that it's done me much good."

They repaired to the flat and talked with Nellie about her pursuit of Jack the Ripper from placing an ad daring him to chase her to the actual attack. She described the sense of being followed in the mists of London and the fear as she heard her attacker draw near. "Have you ever entered a dark room and and had the feeling that you weren't alone? That something, someone was in there with you? That's what I felt." She went on, and Jeff noticed her eyes became distant as she talked about a pocket watch.


	5. Chapter 5

Nov. 19, 1889, London, 221B Baker Street

When Jeffrey pointed out that Nellie Bly had left the flat, Bogg went running after her.

"That stupid girl is going to get herself killed."

He left Jeff with the job of convincing Doctor Arthur Conan Doyle that he was supposed to be a writer. Jeff figured that was the easy one, as he knew it to be true.

The man and boy talked, and Jeff wanted to laugh as Doyle took on the affectation of calling him "Watson." But it seemed to be helping the man, even if he couldn't figure out the nature of detritus on Jeff's shoes. As Doyle said, "I'll get it," Jeffrey just muttered "doubt it."

He was struck again by how extraordinary his life had become. A Voyager! He'd never quite dreamed such a thing and he'd never expected to be part of anything like it. Still, he found he was especially grateful to have Bogg in this whole adventure. He'd meant it entirely in Pittsburgh when he said he had a family and it was Bogg. He wasn't sure even he knew that was true when he said it, but it was.

He almost felt guilty when he realized how long it had been when he'd dreamed of the terrible accident that claimed his parents' lives. But he thought of the happy dreams he'd had of them in the intervening months and realized how much he still loved them. This wasn't a trade off, it was just recognizing the happy memories meant as much as the horror. And he was creating new happy memories alongside the others. Sad ones, too, but he was ready to deal with that now, at least he hoped so.

"Watson," Doyle called. Jeff went over obediently, and Doyle showed him a sample of soil, or mud, from the Cock and Crown and described a precisely cut cigar from a "gentleman" who continued to smoke during his attack on Nellie Bly.

Then Doyle went back to a study of Jeff's shoes, which Jeff was not sure was the best use of time. But what was he going to say? Even he saw the interest. Saharan sand, South American quartz, Sequoia pine needles.

Suddenly, Nellie, Bogg, a police inspector, who Jeff learned was named Lestrade, and two bobbies burst into the room. "This man," Nellie said, pointing at Bogg, "is Jack the Ripper."

"But, that's not true," Jeff said.

Bogg just shook his head. Well, of course it isn't true, Jeff thought. What's he supposed to say?

Jeff was impressed by Doctor Doyle's assessment of Inspector Lestrade – the loved son of well-to-do but self-made parents -- and of the evidence Bogg could not be Nellie's attacker, but clearly less so than the inspector and Nellie.

He and Bogg found themselves in a police wagon. Bogg gave Nellie an earful about how much he had once admired her reporters' instincts and desire to find a story, only to end with how disappointed he was about who she had become.

Once in the wagon, Bogg became quiet and thoughtful, suddenly saying aloud: "An omni. She saw an omni … and the only person I know with a silver omni …

"Oh my God, Kid, yell your head off, pretend I'm killing you or something."

And Jeff put on quite a show, pretending that a mad Bogg was attacking. When the bobbies opened the door to investigate, Bogg knocked them over and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

London 1889, near the Cock and Crown

Nellie Bly, accompanied by Doctor Arthur Conan Doyle, headed for the Cock and Crown. Despite her previous surety, she found herself doubtful of the guilt of the man she'd accused of being the Ripper. The story was worth following up.

She saw she was not alone in hearing phantom footsteps. Doyle, too speeded his pace, hurrying her along.

In the fog, they both became lost, ending up in an alley.

A voice came from the mist, "Oh, you've found a dead end. How unfortunate."

"You were just a piece of history to obliterate, Miss Bly. How wonderful that you brought along with you Phineas Bogg and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and perhaps even that boy," Drake said. "It's time to return your gun.

"Come out; come out; wherever you are," the man said. "Oh, there you are, Miss Bly. It's time to return your gun. Now where is the good doctor?"

As Doyle stepped from his hiding place, Drake attacked, knocking the doctor to the ground.

"Miss Bly," Drake said.

Bogg turned the corner, saw Drake and dove at him, knocking the gun from his hand and retrieving it. They struggled back and forth before Drake managed to stand. "Oh, no, Bogg, it's not that easy." And the man disappeared just as the inspector and his officers arrived.

"That will be quite enough, Mr. Bogg, Thought you'd come back and finish off Nellie, did you?" Inspector Lestrand said as he reached the scene.

"On the contrary," Doctor Doyle intervened. "Mr. Bogg saved Miss Bly."

Nellie quickly agreed, stunned at the turn of events. And calmly saying, "I can only report what I saw, and I saw a man disappear."

Bogg looked around. "Where is Jeffrey?"

"The lad?" Lestrand said. "We didn't lock him back up. I thought he followed."

Phineas Bogg ran toward the street where the wagon would be, hoping just this once, Jeff stayed where he'd left him but doubting it very much.


	7. Chapter 7

London, 1889, near the Cock and Crown

Having made the fuss that allowed Bogg to escape and help Nellie, Jeff jumped from the police wagon, following Inspector Lestrade and the officers. Catching his weak ankle in a loose cobblestone, he used language of which Bogg, much less his parents, would not approve as he fell headlong into the street.

His hands and knees were bleeding from catching his hard landing, and he realized there might be a trickle from his forehead, as well. He felt it dripping toward his eye. He pushed himself up, and as he stood, recalled what Nellie had said about the fog and the chill of the street. And then he heard footsteps.

He turned around and saw no one, and tried to shake it off as a figment of his imagination. Then behind him again a low voice whispered, "Jeffrey Jones. What a surprise to meet you here, since you're supposed to be dead."

Jeffrey squeezed his fingers hard into the already bleeding heels of his hands, closing his eyes and trying not to cry. It's a thought that had come to him often, but less and less frequently in the past year. It wasn't true. He knew that and tried to hold onto that. His parents had wanted him to live, and he had found in the past year that he wanted to, as well.

Jeff started to run but was too disoriented to determine the direction in which Bogg and the police had gone. He just wanted away from whoever or whatever this nightmare was. How did it know Jeff's name or anything about him?

The footsteps seemed to just rematerialize as he ran and the voice followed. "You know, you shouldn't be dead only because of the accident with your parents. There was also that unfortunate fall from the window. You could have killed Bogg, too, with that stunt, but I've taken care of that for you."

Jeff looked around frantically, barely comprehending the words but feeling dizzy and sick at the prospect. He still couldn't see anyone, and started off in a different direction, limping again on the damaged ankle and falling into a drain. His head again hit the pavement hard as his hands and wrists failed to catch his weight.

"And then that lovely little girl. Letting her take an arrow for you?" the voice said from what seemed yet a different angle. "You didn't even go back to see if she survived."

"I couldn't go back, and Maralah …"

"Yes, yes, there was that heroic rescue for you. But you don't really know what happened to, what was it? Maralah. You seem to be quite the lucky young man, although not for those around you," the voice said. "A pity for those who love you."

A figure stepped forward from the shadows of an alley, and Jeff saw dark hair and eyes, the cigar and the silver omni. The man looked somehow familiar. Jeff moved again to run.

"Oh, I know all about you 'Voyager' Jones," Drake said, spitting the title out as an epithet and catching the boy by the arm.

Jeff was desperate and bit the man's hand as hard as he could. The man cursed, and his grip lessened enough for the boy to run. A carriage barely missed Jeffrey as he ran into a street, and he could hear the angry shouts of the driver. He fell again, and crawled toward the sidewalk. He was fairly sure he'd hit his head again on the cobblestones.

"It's so easy for you, isn't it? All these near escapes," the voice was next to him again, as Jeff reached a building and pulled himself up. Jeff noticed a trail of blood along the wall as he worked to hold himself up. He was beyond fear the man would kill him; Jeff just wanted away from the reminders of all he'd failed to do. And now he'd failed Bogg, too.

Jeffrey didn't really care anymore. He just wanted away from the voice and the footsteps, even if it meant throwing himself in front of another carriage. He was weeping openly now, in hysterics as he approached the street, just hoping to get away from the taunting voice, which had started to laugh at him.

"Run, run, Jeffrey Jones. Run away," the voice mocked. "You don't have much to run toward, do you?"

And Jeffrey ran, as best he could on his again broken ankle for the street.


	8. Chapter 8

London, 1889, near the Cock and Crown

Jeff felt strong arms lift him under the arms and back onto the sidewalk away from the street. He struggled in panic as he tried to get away, but the arms wouldn't let him go.

"Jeffrey, no," but this voice was familiar and kind as well as stern.

Jeff paused in his struggle. "Bogg? But he said …"

"It's me, Kid," the voice remained gentle for a moment and then went icy cold even as Jeff felt himself cradled against a shoulder. Maybe he'd actually jumped in front of the wagon and this whole nightmare was over, Jeff thought, but found himself clinging to the neck of the man who had grabbed him. He was too disoriented to put it all together, but it felt safer here.

But then the cold yet still familiar voice continued, "Drake, if you take one step closer to my kid, I'll kill you, code or no. And what's more is I'm pretty sure any jury of Voyagers would be on my side."

Jeff suddenly realized that Bogg was holding Nellie Bly's tiny pearl-handled gun. But Bogg didn't use guns, Jeff thought with confusion.

"Oh, now, Voyager Bogg, even you acknowledge that would be a violation. It's this disregard for the rules …"

"You are the violation, Drake," Bogg answered. "And everyone knows; so you can stop hoping to change the course of Jeffrey's history or mine. It's over."

And Bogg, still cradling Jeff in his arm, threw down the gun. He leapt for Drake, grabbed the man's wrist and pressed the omni. They landed hard in Voyager Headquarters Omitron Control where Dan Lang leapt forward to grab Drake's silver omni, and Jeffrey Jones passed out cold, still clinging to Bogg's neck.

"Oh, my God, Jeffrey," Bogg said as he looked at the boy for the first time in full light instead of the shadows of the London street. The boy's expression was full of terror even in a state of unconsciousness, and he was more covered in blood and abrasions than he'd been at the Native American settlement. And the boy's ankle was bent in a way Bogg had never seen before. Bogg felt sick and held the child tighter.

Jeptha stepped forward. "Phin, let's get him to medical, OK? He does look worse for wear, but we know he's tough. He'll be OK." Jeptha tried to keep his voice optimistic, because he wasn't entirely sure what to make of Jeff's appearance. It was more than the physical injuries. It was a sheer sense of despair that seemed to seep from his core.

As security officers stepped forward to grab a stunned and struggling Drake, Bogg just cradled Jeff in his arms and nodded.

"Phin, I can take him if you want," Jeptha started.

Bogg just stared in disbelief at Jeptha and gripped Jeff still more tightly. "No, you can't. No one is taking this kid again. Not from me."

Drake snorted, even as he was escorted from the room.

"Not if I have to kill them," Bogg said turning his head enough to give a hard glare at Drake. "With my bare hands."

Jeptha nodded. "No, Phin, no one is taking him from you, but still, Jeffrey should get to medical. I'm sure they'll let you stay."

Phineas Bogg gave a dark look. "They will."

A medical team arrived, but Bogg wouldn't surrender the child to the gurney. He carried Jeff himself.

Jeptha looked with concern at Dan as they left the room, and Dan just nodded. This was going to take some time. Trixie, looking on at the whole scene, started to cry, and Dan put his arm around her.

Wendy sat at the control and looked for the details of what exactly Drake had done. She could only guess if more damage had been done to the timeline and hoped it was over, but the best way to be sure was to keep at the job. And she didn't have anything else to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Voyager Headquarters, Medical

Doctor Lawrence Abercrombie watched Phineas Bogg carry in his young partner. He'd been warned that this would be a difficult situation, as Daniel Lang had called ahead to explain.

"Voyager Bogg? Phineas?" the doctor said softly.

Bogg looked at him, holding Jeffrey still more tightly.

"I really need you to let go of Jeffrey so that I can examine him, and I know you want the best for him," Abercrombie said.

"I can't let him go, not again," Bogg said, starting to cry. "I messed up. I left him alone. I can't leave him alone. That stupid girl was determined to get herself killed, and I left Jeff alone for her."

"Voyager Bogg," Abercrombie said with force. "By letting go, you are not leaving him alone. You are allowing him to get the help he needs. You can stay for now, but you need to let me help him. We can deal with the fact you were just doing your job later."

Bogg reluctantly relinquished his grip on the boy. The doctor took Jeffrey to the bed and immediately started shining a light in his eyes, as he pulled up the eyelids. He smiled at that and then looked at the ankle. His expression was less positive, but he started to work.

"Voyager Bogg?" the doctor asked after an hour or so. "Does Jeffrey have a legal guardian?"

"I think that's his aunt in 1982," Bogg said. "But as far as guardian goes in reality these days, I guess I'm as close as you get."

"Hmmm. That may well be true. I'll need to consult the Council, then," Abercrombie said.

Bogg paled. "What's wrong? His aunt has hardly noticed he's missing in a year. I've checked. Surely if he needs something …"

"Voyager Bogg," Abercrombie said. "I will consult with the Council. In the meantime, I assure you Jeffrey is in no immediate danger, if he were, I'd treat him regardless. And you can stay, despite your status being only as close as we get."

"I guess I'll take that," Bogg said. "But he's OK? Mostly?"

"Mostly, and that's really all I can say," Abercrombie said. But he had a frown as he left the room.

Bogg just sat, rubbing his hand on Jeffrey's hair, knowing the kid needed rest and still wishing he just would wake up so that Bogg could know he was really OK.

"Jeffrey, you know, get all the rest you need, but know I miss you," Bogg said. "So please come back. I'm here. I don't know what Drake told you, but I'm here."

Bogg wasn't sure if he only imagined Jeff's breathing settling slightly, but he hoped it was true.


	10. Chapter 10

Voyager Headquarters, Medical

Bogg sat with Jeffrey, who stirred now and then but seemed entirely unaware of Phineas' presence. A pretty nurse came in at some point to check the bandages on the boy and smiled at Bogg. He didn't notice.

He continued to talk to Jeff in a low, steady voice that got no response. It seemed like hours since Jeff had been in the some other place, even if he was in the same room. Phineas Bogg felt as alone as he had in his life. He wasn't sure he was reaching Jeff at all.

Bogg didn't know how long had passed when Dr. Abercrombie came back to the room, followed by a woman at least a foot shorter than Bogg, probably shorter than Jeffrey. Her blonde hair was pulled back neatly into a bun, and she wore a pinstriped navy shirtwaist dress that reached to her ankles.

"Doctor," she said, "from what you tell me there is paperwork that would be done sooner rather than later."

"Yes, but, I had hoped to explain to Voyagers Bogg and Jones …" Abercrombie started.

"You have told me, and I will sign," the woman said sternly. "I don't see a reason to jeopardize the boy's health. We can talk later. It seems to me you have work to do. I'll introduce myself."

Bogg rose from the chair as the woman signed a piece of paper, and reached out as Jeffrey was placed on a gurney and wheeled from the room.

Dr. Abercrombie looked in sympathy. "Voyager Bogg, it is for the best for Jeffrey. I promise you that, even if I might have handled it differently."

The small woman gave the doctor a glare. Bogg just stared after the rapidly disappearing child.

"Voyager Bogg," the small woman said. Having to look up at the man, she still embodied authority. "I am Eugenia Lannier. I am Jeffrey Jones' guardian ad litem.

"The doctor has informed me the boy needs surgery if he is to walk again on that ankle. Jeffrey Jones has, for our intents here at Voyager Headquarters, no legal guardian. And therefore, for the time being, I am in charge of his care. Is this clear?"

"No," Bogg said coldly. "Not really. I know Jeff, and I should have a say in what happens to him. I don't disagree with the surgery if that's what the doctor thinks, but …"

"Voyager Bogg, I am sure that this should have been resolved long ago, but Jeffrey Jones has no legal status as a Voyager and none whatsoever with you," Lannier said. Her clipped voice wasn't cruel, just studiously business-like. "I am sorry for you and for him, but a review is necessary. We shall have to see what is best for the boy. That is my job, and I intend to pursue it. For now, we shall agree that he should be able to walk on that ankle. I am certain of that. You?"

"Yeah, I just wanted …"

"It is of little regard what you wanted Voyager Bogg," Lannier said. "My job is to concern myself with the rights and well-being of the boy. This is my duty as his guardian ad litem.

"Given the unique situation, and at the direct request of Dr. Abercrombie, you may stay through Jeffrey Jones' surgery and until he awakes," she said. "Following that, we will do evaluations to see what is best for the child."

Bogg stared at her. "You know, lady, I just want what's right for my kid. And crazy as it would have sounded a year ago, even to me; hell, especially to me, what's best for him is staying with me."

"As I said, Voyager Bogg, we shall see," Lannier said. She began making notes in a small moleskin journal and pulled out a file as she sat in a chair across the room. Bogg just sat next to the empty bed, wondering how Jeffrey was. He didn't have the energy to worry about anything beyond that for the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Voyager Headquarters, Medical

Jeffrey was returned to the room later in the day, his ankle wrapped in enough bandaging to nearly double its size. The doctor was smiling as he entered the room.

"It went well," Abercrombie began to Bogg, as a curt voice interrupted.

"Doctor, I do not object to Voyager Bogg being aware of the child's condition. However, it is to me you should address the information," Lannier said.

The doctor nodded and turned to the woman with an apologetic glance at Bogg, who was glowering but clearly realized it best to hold his tongue.

"Jeff is a strong kid, and the surgery was successful. The ankle has been set and pinned. I expect he'll make a full recovery in time and be in fine shape to travel the ages," Abercrombie said. "He'll sleep for a while yet, obviously, as the anesthesia wears off."

"Thank you, doctor. I will retire for a time, knowing that the boy is cared for. I do look forward to meeting my charge upon my return," Lannier said. "Voyager Bogg, I would suggest …"

"Voyager Lannier, you said I could stay until he woke up," Bogg said. "I'm staying."

"As you wish, then," the woman said as she walked from the room.

Bogg returned to his position next to Jeff and took the boy's hand. Looking up at Abercrombie he just said, "And what is with her?"

The doctor sighed, "Eugenie takes things a bit seriously, I know, but she does mean well. Strictly speaking, it's a violation of her role to have you here at all. Jeffrey isn't supposed to see you one-on-one until there is a formal review of his status. Did you ever file a petition for guardianship?"

"I never thought about it. I was sort of busy voyaging and being a guardian," Bogg replied. "I suppose I should have known it would catch the Council's notice eventually, but Jeff belongs with me. I didn't worry about it.

"I guess I should have."

Abercrombie nodded imperceptibly and put a hand on Bogg's shoulder.

"But Jeff's OK, right?" Bogg asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it sounds like I'll have plenty of time to worry about this soon, when he's awake and his guardian kicks me out."


	12. Chapter 12

Voyager Headquarters, Medical

Several hours later, Bogg saw the brown eyes open and smiled.

"Hey, kid," he said. "You're up. Glad to see it."

Jeff didn't say anything or even turn to look. And looking again in the child's eyes, Bogg was suddenly afraid. The boy's gaze was flat, and his expression ambiguous, as if he wasn't sure what, if anything, he was feeling.

Bogg tried again. "So, can I get you anything? You've been out quite a while, so if I know you, you're hungry."

Jeff shook his head "no."

Bogg sat on the side of the bed and rubbed the boy's head. "Jeff, it's OK. You're safe and in Voyager Headquarters. It's going to take some time for the ankle to heal, but the doc says you'll be fine. How about talking to me? I'm not used to carrying the weight in our conversations."

Jeff shrugged and Bogg turned to see Eugenie Lannier enter the room.

"Oh, God, not now," Bogg thought.

"Ah, Voyager Bogg. And Voyager Jones. I see my young charge is awake," she said. "Voyager Jones, I am your guardian ad litem. It is my duty to see that you are properly cared for and that your status as a ward is beneficial to your needs."

Jeff just stared at her and turned back to Bogg.

He finally spoke, "You're leaving?"

"Kid, it's bureaucracy. There are some details I should have taken care of. Voyager Lannier is just temporary, just until we get this straightened out," Bogg said. "I'll jump through the paperwork hoops and be back."

"Just go," Jeff said with a touch of bitterness. "Best anyway. Like that voice said I'm bad luck."

"Jeffrey," Bogg hoped that the hurt and fear weren't overly evident in his voice, because the boy didn't need him to fall into whatever dark place he was. Bogg turned Jeff's head, forcing him to make eye contact. "Jeffrey, meeting you was by far the luckiest thing that ever happened to me. You know that. I've told you, and we were making progress on getting you to believe it. No matter what Drake said in that street, it hasn't changed."

"Voyager Bogg, as we have discussed, the boy is to be in my charge now. You may visit during regular hours under my supervision," Lannier said. She made another note in her journal. Her look was almost sympathetic. "I have bent the code as much as I am able, however. The boy is awake, and it is time for you to depart."

"But, he's …" Bogg looked at her intently and she looked sharply back, indicating the door.

"Kid, I'll be back as soon and as often as I can, OK? And I'll fix this," Bogg said.

Jeffrey didn't respond.


	13. Chapter 13

Voyager Headquarters, Legal

Bogg strode through the maze that was headquarters and arrived at the office he was seeking.

He knocked.

"Come in," said a tired voice.

Susan looked up as the door opened.

"Phineas!" she said, trying to quickly and inconspicuously drop her reading glasses to her desk. Bogg smiled just a little in spite of himself. They looked good on her anyway.

"I've been so busy on this case I didn't even hear you were back," Susan continued, looking up at the tall man. "It's good …"

She took another look at him. "Phineas, what's wrong."

"I think I need a lawyer. Know anyone?" he said.

"Sit, and tell me what's going on," Susan replied.

Phineas explained that it had come to Council's attention that Jeffrey had no legal standing as a Voyager or Bogg's ward and described the guardian ad litem.

Susan stifled a laugh. Phineas did a good imitation of Eugenie.

"I can file for permanent guardianship, and given what I know of the records and all the work you, Dan and the rest went through to make sure you went back for Jeff …" Susan said. "I know you want it done yesterday, but I'm confident it can be done."

She bit her tongue before chiding him for not taking care of it in one of the previous visits the pair had made to headquarters. He didn't look like he needed the lesson at the moment.

Bogg smiled and nodded his head in thanks. "Just let me know what I need to do, sign, how many goats I owe, all of that," he said.

Susan laughed and looked back at Phineas. "There's more bothering you than that, isn't there?"

"Susan, he's not himself, and it's killing me I can't be there to help. I don't know what Drake did or said, but the kid will hardly speak," Bogg said. "Can you imagine Jeff not talking?"

Susan shook her head thinking of the rat-a-tat of questions she faced while giving the boy a tour of the legal department.

"Phineas, you left just as he woke up, maybe …"

"No, Susan. Something was wrong. He was different. He's been through so much already," Bogg paused. "And I can't be there for him because I avoided paperwork."

He put his head in his hands and just sat.

Susan rubbed his shoulders.

"Well, I'll be as quick as I can at getting things straightened out. And you can be there, just not all the time. Why don't we grab dinner and then you can go and get some rest?" she said. "Jeff doesn't need you to be negative when you see him tomorrow. We both know that won't help."

"OK."

After a meal and bidding Phineas to return to his apartment, Susan returned to her office and wrote a brief outlining Phineas Bogg's case for full legal guardianship and custody of Jeffrey Jones. It would be in Council's hands by morning. She marked it urgent, hoping that it might be before a Tribunal not long after.


	14. Chapter 14

Voyager Headquarters, Medical

Eugenie Lannier sat next to Jeff on the bed. The boy in front of her hardly resembled the one in her files, and she was concerned.

"Jeffrey," she said in a soft tone that differed from the one she took on for adults. "I know this is difficult. I have no doubt you are in pain and do not understand why the procedure required me to dispatch Voyager Bogg. However, I assure you that I do hope to see you in a situation that makes you happy and safe."

"Yeah, but I'm told you can't change history, so …"

"I have read about your parents, of course, Jeffrey, and yes, that timeline seems to be closed," the woman said. She thought of her Annalise and wondered how she had coped in the years since her mother had died. More accurately, Eugenie thought, I disappeared, but it was the same for those in the time stream.

"Are you saying you did not feel happy or safe with Voyager Bogg? Because your perceptions are important as I weigh my recommendations."

"I did. I do. I just …" Jeff stopped, just not wanting to talk anymore. "I'm tired."

Eugenie nodded and made yet another note in her journal.

"Then you rest for now. We will need to talk more, and you also will need to be evaluated by a psychologist, as we move forward. And, if it is at all possible, you will need to testify at the trial of Voyager Drake."

"Who? Was he the guy in London?" Jeff asked.

"I can't influence your testimony in that way," Lannier said. "You will have to tell the court. But first you rest. I'm sure you'll have visitors on the morrow, and I am an early riser and would like to talk further."

Jeff nodded. The bed was comfortable, but how was he to sleep in this place so dark and alone? A nurse came in, giving him medication for his ankle that answered the question. He fell into a deep, if fitful, sleep. He kept hearing the voice from the London street.


	15. Chapter 15

Voyager Headquarters, Medical

True to her word, Eugenie Lannier was there early the next morning and spent more time getting to know Jeffrey.

The boy seemed guarded and still unlike what she'd read of him, and she continued to worry. However, as she wrote in her journal, she noted that he had become more comfortable.

"So, can you tell me about Phineas Bogg?" she asked as he relaxed. There was a sudden tension.

"He's …" Jeff said, almost starting to cry. "That guy said he killed Bogg. Is Bogg dead? Did I just dream him? I so wanted someone to come get me out of that street and away from that voice. But I still dream about my parents. It doesn't make them less dead."

Eugenie reached out and took the boy's hand. "Voyager Bogg is not dead. I can assure you of that. He will doubtless be here for visitation. He was not happy I forced him to leave at all. But the regulations say that you should not spend time alone with him as we determine your best status."

"You mean I might have to go back to 1982 and Aunt Elizabeth?" Jeff asked.

"I suppose that could be a possibility, however, given the files, it appears an unlikely one," Lannier said. "Jeffrey, it is my duty to see that you receive proper care. Your situation is unique, and I am trying to take into account all that you have been through. But I need honesty."

"Honestly, Bogg is the best friend I've ever had," Jeff said. "And short of my parents, I can't imagine anyone could be better taking care of me. I told him so in Pittsburgh, and I didn't even know I meant it."

Lannier nodded and made another note in her journal.

"Jeffrey, this will take time, and I make no guarantees of my recommendation, but I greatly appreciate your reflections on the situation."


	16. Chapter 16

Voyager Headquarters, Medical

Trixie Maloney appeared in Jeff's room as visiting hours began, not quite knowing what to expect. Gossip traveled quickly in this tight community, and she'd heard the boy was not himself.

But she smiled at him as she walked in and was relieved to see him smile back. She noted, though, that his eyes didn't pick it up in the way she was used to.

"So, how is my favorite assistant?" Trixie asked. "I'm waiting for you to go grab a few volumes from way back."

Jeff shrugged, looked at his ankle, still bandaged beyond recognition. "You need a sub."

Trixie laughed. "I suppose I'll have to muddle through on my own.

"I broke my leg when I was about your age. I brought you some stuff to pass the time," she said, handing the boy some pencils, crosswords and logic puzzles and a copy of "Auntie Mame."

"It's a funny book. Patrick reminds me of you."

"Just so long as Bogg doesn't remind you of Mame, I guess," Jeff said, but while he joined in the banter, his voice was a monotone Trixie wasn't used to. This was a child giving her the answers she wanted rather than one who was truly part of the conversation. "I know the movie, haven't read the book. Thanks."

"So, Gimp, other than the obvious, how are you doing?" Trixie ventured.

Jeff again shrugged. He didn't say anything.

"You know," Trixie babbled. "Bogg is on his way over soon. He had some paperwork or something that Susan said he needed to sign. He was telling us how you outran Drake and kept running on that ankle and … just kept going. We're all impressed. Really, I know Dan plans to come by later and Wendy. It's been busy."

She stopped herself before she mentioned the trial and reached to brush a curl out of his eye.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "I seem to always get by. Missed the carriage I was aiming for, though. Someone pulled me back."

Trixie inhaled deeply. "Jeff …"

"Yeah, I know I'm not supposed to say it. But the voice was right, wasn't it? I was supposed to die in one of these 'unfortunate' accidents instead of all the people around me?"

"Jeff, no," Trixie said. "In plain, simple fact, you weren't. I can't say you're specifically supposed to be here with a shattered ankle and someone entirely ill-equipped to know what to say. But I do know you were supposed to live and to be a Voyager, one who makes it to adulthood, and a great one."

She sat on the edge of the bed and hugged the boy, who started to cry heavily on her shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Voyager Headquarters, Legal

Phineas Bogg felt as if he'd been signing papers for a week. More and more and more, but Susan smiled at him encouragingly.

"If this is what I need to keep Jeff, then it's OK," he thought, amused at himself more than anything. "I've faced death and worse to keep the kid safe. Why is this more annoying?"

Even the dour Eugenie Lannier seemed to give something resembling a smile as he completed the paperwork. Maybe she was OK. Bogg just wanted to be done so that he could go and see Jeffrey.

"As you know," said the clerk as he gathered the paperwork. "The Council is currently focused on the trial of Voyager Drake. But I do believe this might be a priority once that situation is resolved."

Bogg swallowed, suddenly realizing what Drake's trial might mean. "But what does that mean for Jeff? Does he need to be at the trial? Who?"

Lannier stepped forward. "Voyager Bogg, I have already informed Voyager Jones that his testimony is likely necessary."

"He can't. He doesn't know," Bogg began.

"He knows what he knows, and his testimony will be valuable. Would you prefer Voyager Drake go free?" Lannier asked.

"Of course not, but Jeff has no idea what happened before, when Drake," Bogg couldn't quite bring himself to say that Drake had killed the boy. "Can I at least explain to him before this trial?"

"Your interpretation might corrupt his own of his situation," Professor Brindle said. "We need his unhindered testimony."

"I know, Voyager Bogg, that you would like to visit with Jeffrey, and I can accompany you," Voyager Lannier said. "But you can't offer your own interpretations of Voyager Drake."

"Yeah, I want to see my kid. And I guess you're holding the cards there."


	18. Chapter 18

Voyager Headquarters, Medical

Phineas Bogg walked into the room closely dogged by Eugenie Lannier, who must have run the whole way to keep up. But she managed without a single hair misplaced from her bun.

Bogg heard Jeff even before he saw him, sobbing on Trixie's shoulder as if he might never stop. Bogg stepped up and took the boy from her, carefully balancing the weight to be sure he didn't jostle the injured ankle.

"Jeffrey. It's Bogg. I'm here."

Jeff sobbed harder and started to struggle. "But you're dead. He told me you were dead. My parents, you, Maralah … everyone. My fault."

"Jeff, I'm not dead. Try to focus, OK," Bogg said, holding the boy tightly and hoping Jeff didn't manage to damage the healing ankle. "I'm not dead. I'm right here and holding you and hoping you can find your way back. I miss you."

Bogg kissed the top of the boy's head. "I miss you a lot. And I want you back from wherever you've gone to mourn. I understand. I do. But I want you back here with me. Pure selfish."

Jeff felt that he kept sliding in and out of reality. Bogg was dead. Bogg was holding him. The fire consumed him, and yet he ran to the side of the road. His parents were dead, and yet he was expected to rescue them in a pirate adventure. Maralah was dead and yet he remembered staunching the wound and seeing her alive.

The boy heard, "I want you back here with me," and something registered. He couldn't stay here in this in between. Someone needed him. Bogg needed him. He wasn't entirely ready to return to reality, but he was closer, and he stopped struggling and hugged Bogg back.

"I'm sorry," Jeff said as he raised his head.

Bogg looked into the grief-stricken brown eyes and felt strangely cheered. These eyes were alive, full of pain, but alive and alert.

"Hey, Bogg?" Jeff said. "I think I'm hungry."

"OK, Kid," Bogg said with a grin. "Let me kill a fatted calf or something."

Bogg cautiously looked at Voyager Lannier, who was studiously ignoring the scene except for her constant notes in that journal.

She looked up. "I have no suggestions for fatted calf, but you should be able to find decent corned beef not far along this hallway," she said pointing to the right. "I will speak with Voyager Jones in the meantime. Voyager Maloney, if you could excuse us?"

Trixie nodded and gave Jeff a quick hug. "Bye, Jeff. Feel better, OK?"

As she left, Lannier sat next to Jeff.

"Jeffrey, I try to be honest with my clients," she said. "As your guardian ad litem, I need your honest opinion on how you feel about being left in the custody of Voyager Bogg that, given your previous lack of enthusiasm. I am temporary, as Voyager Bogg pointed out, but there are options."

"I just don't want him to get hurt," Jeff responded.

"That hardly is dependent on whether you are there or not, Jeffrey," Eugenie said. "It is a dangerous job. I am half inclined to keep you from it, frankly, but on the other hand, I am impressed by your abilities. You seem to find danger regardless, and you have certainly saved Voyager Bogg from his share.

"I've made no recommendation. If you would prefer to go back to 1982, stay here at headquarters or find a new mentor, I need to know that to take under advisement."

"You mean I get a real say," Jeff said.

"I thought I had made that clear all along," the woman responded.

"I'll stay with Bogg, if I can," the boy said giving her a hug.

Lannier looked uncomfortable, but smiled. "Again, I will take that under advisement. And I believe that the reason for Voyager Bogg's long absence this morning was his decision to put in a petition for permanent guardianship. In the meantime, you are my charge."

"So, like Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, I might be Bogg's ward?" Jeff said.

The woman looked at him blankly. "I suppose you will become someone's ward. The Council's, Bogg's, some unidentified party … for now, of course, you are mine."

"Never mind," Jeff said.

Bogg came in with sandwiches. "Voyager Lannier, given you gave the suggestion, I thought you might enjoy one."

"Thank you," she said.

"Are there pickles?" Jeff asked as he opened his sandwich. "I really am hungry."

"I know, Jeff," Bogg said. "And yes, we have pickles."


	19. Chapter 19

Voyager Headquarters, Jeff's room

The room Jeff was assigned during the evaluation of his status was small but cozy.

Voyager Lannier had stocked it with age-appropriate books and the basic supplies a 12-year-old on crutches might need. There was a radio, writing materials, books of puzzles.

He was sitting in a chair when there was a knock at the door.

It was Wendy. "Hey, Jeff! I got you sprung. Voyager Lannier said you can come over to Omnitron Control."

Jeff looked up. "I think I'll just stay here and read."

Wendy frowned. "It would be good for you. Besides, we won't have time to spend with you when you're back on the job. Everyone would love to see you."

"Sorry."

"Jeff, it's going to work out. It's just this trial is delaying everything in the system," Wendy said. "You can't enjoy being cooped up in here."

"Can't enjoy anything," Jeff thought to himself. But saying it aloud might start another round of visits with the psychologist, and he was tired of that. It had been a week, and it seemed like all anyone wanted him to do was talk. He just didn't have much to say and wished people would leave him be.

The trial was set to start tomorrow, and Voyager Lannier had explained the situation. She would not force him to testify, but she hoped he would. He'd agreed. It didn't really feel like a choice, but he acknowledged it was important.

Wendy looked at his dark face.

"Can I hang out here for a while, then?" she asked. "What are you reading?"

"A Separate Peace," Jeff responded.

"That was in here?" Wendy asked with a concerned look. Of all the books she'd have him reading right now, they wouldn't involve a man's reflections on inadvertently injuring his childhood friend. And she suddenly recalled the friend was named Phineas and died in the end.

"No, went to the library," he said. "I've read it before, so I know. You don't need to look worried."

"It's just a strange choice, you know?" Wendy said. "And we're all a bit worried about you."

"Let me guess, you want me to tell you how I'm feeling," Jeff said in irritation. "Tired. Maybe you should go."

Wendy reached out and stroked the boy's hair. "All right, Jeff, but …"

"Just go."

Wendy had tears in her eyes as she left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Voyager Headquarters, Jeff's room

Jeff was sitting staring out the window, a book in his hand going unread, as Voyager Lannier poked her head in the door.

"Jeffrey, Voyager Bogg is here to see you. I thought you might like to spend time this evening, as tomorrow will be hectic for everyone," she said.

Jeff looked up and nodded, heading for the living area. He went to Bogg and was drawn into a huge hug, which he returned warmly. Bogg's visits were one of the few things he did look forward to in this dreary week. He knew Bogg wanted him to talk, but he never said so and was content to just let Jeff sit with him or play a game of checkers.

"Hey, Kiddo," Bogg said. "Heard you passed up a chance to visit Omnitron Control. Must be pretty tired."

"Yeah," Jeff said.

"Have you eaten?" Bogg asked.

"Not hungry."

"Slept?"

"Some."

"OK. Why don't you come sit next to me? I'll tell you about my day," Bogg said. Jeff leaned back against Bogg, who, as he had for the past week, began to tell Jeff about the most mundane details of his day. Lunch with Jeptha; visiting with an old friend. Jeff was soon asleep against his side.

Bogg twined a dark curl around his finger and shifted enough to make the boy more comfortable. Phineas looked down at him, wondering if he was getting any sleep at all beyond these naps.

He was furious with the Council. He'd asked them to expedite the procedure. He knew Susan had, and he was reasonably sure Voyager Lannier had put in a similar request. While no one wanted to see Drake face the trial he deserved more than Bogg, it seemed ridiculous that no one could focus on anything else. They could have found someone with enough free time to allow this one little boy to come home.

And then there was the trial. Bogg would never have given consent for Jeff to attend much less testify.

Bogg had warmed to Voyager Lannier. She hadn't appointed herself Jeff's guardian, and he recognized she was in a tough position. She seemed to sincerely keep the boy's best interests at heart.

But she was off base on this one. Jeff clearly already relived that night in the street with Drake omning in and out of his path. He didn't need to describe it in front of a courtroom full of people. Lannier obviously not only approved but even encouraged Jeff to testify. Bogg guessed that for her – with having that role would be part of the healing, but he wasn't so sure for Jeff.

Bogg was worried.


	21. Chapter 21

Voyager Headquarters, Courtroom

It was a very full courtroom as the Tribunal convened. Almost any Voyager without an active assignment wanted to see the fate of Voyager Drake.

The prosecutor was a slightly balding, dark-haired man in his 40s. Drake had declined counsel, preferring to defend himself.

"Cocky bastard," Bogg thought.

Phineas was the first called as a witness for the prosecution. Stepping forward, he gave the account of struggling with Drake outside of Jeffrey's window and then of the events in 1789 London.

And then it was Wendy's turn, and the omni reader lit up. As she stepped forward, Lannier moved quickly toward the prosecutor. "This is supposed to be afternoon testimony," she whispered.

The prosecutor only glanced back. "Changed the order of witnesses."

"At least let me get the boy out of the room," she hissed.

But it was too late. The reader began to play back a very different scene from what Jeff remembered in his Manhattan bedroom in 1982. There was a dark-haired man cutting through his window with precision.

Lannier took his arm, "Jeffrey, please come with me."

"No," he said simply. And he stepped toward the railing to watch, leaving his crutches and leaning. Bogg moved forward to physically carry the boy from the room, but Jeff clung to the railing, staring at the screen. He went pale as he saw Drake kill Ralph and entirely white as he fell from the window.

As the screen went dark, he said in a soft voice, "That's what was supposed to happen. That's what he meant. And Bogg could have died saving me."

Drake smiled from the dock and gave the boy a nod. "The omni doesn't lie, after all," he said.

"Voyager Drake, you are in no position to offer an opinion," came a threatening voice from the Tribunal. "And you have been documented to have made that sentiment untrue."

Jeff was trying to hold onto what seemed like a fragile thread of reality. He'd learned about omnis and recorders and memories and records, and his head swam as he tried to piece it all together. He had fallen from that window, and he should be dead. The last bit of color drained from his face, and he fainted into Bogg's arms.

"No, Jeffrey, this was supposed to happen," holding the boy close. His voice was a whisper, intended only for Jeff. "I was supposed to be there. I was supposed to catch you.

"Dan, Trixie … none of them knew about you until they started the research. They were fixing the red light in my timeline, not yours. I was supposed to catch you. I swear, Jeff; it was my life they were fixing, not just yours. It wasn't supposed to be that way at all. It was supposed to be me holding on."

Jeff didn't respond. He didn't even return the embrace. The child was simply a still, dead weight in Phineas' arms.

Bogg turned toward the Tribunal.

"I'm taking **my** kid out of here," he said in a strong, clear voice. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you people, but you can convict Drake without his testimony. I've had enough."

Bogg continued to cling to the boy and kicking the door open, left the courtroom. It was profoundly silent.


	22. Chapter 22

Voyager Headquarters, Bogg's apartment

Bogg carried Jeffrey into the room, and laid the boy on the sofa, going to get some water. He carefully wiped Jeff's forehead, avoiding the still apparent gash. The boy stirred.

"Bogg?" he said.

"Yeah, Jeff. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that," Bogg said.

"But it happened, why did no one ever tell me?"

"Jeff, it **didn't** happen," Bogg said with a catch in his voice. "It was never supposed to happen. When Drake stepped in, it caused red lights all over the place. He ruins history, Jeff. Why believe that what he did was the right course?"

"I …" Jeff cut off and let out a cry so filled with frustration and pain that Bogg didn't know what to do. The boy started pounding on the side of the sofa.

"It's not fair! It's not! I lost my parents. I almost lost you. I still might!" Jeff yelled. The boy's voice was hardly recognizable.

"I hurt everything and everyone around me. Why did you stop me from running in front of the carriage? It would have made everything easier for you, for everyone. The crash, the window, being lost in prehistory. Why am I the only one who sees there's a hint here I'm not supposed to make it!"

Bogg stared at the boy in fear and pain, noting that the child had opened his knuckles again and worried he'd reinjure the ankle. But while he wanted to help, he thought this needed to come out first.

"I'm supposed to be dead! That's what keeps happening. Why do you fix it?" Jeff screamed. "We can't save anyone else, why do people keep saving me?"

Finally, he just collapsed into the sofa, sobbing.

Phineas knelt and lightly put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Me, Jeff, I fix it because I love you, and what's more, I'm supposed to." he said.

Jeff was still sobbing but looked up at Bogg, "Fix it or love me?"

"Both," the man replied.

Jeff crawled into Bogg's arms, and hugged him closely.

"They might send me back to 1982," Jeff said quietly.

"They won't."

Bogg looked down at Jeff and realized that he looked drained, but his eyes had lost the vacant gaze that had shaded them all week.

"Bogg, what about the trial? I haven't testified yet and …"

"And you're not. They have plenty to convict him," Bogg said sternly. "And you have had enough for the past few weeks. You're staying here, too. Do you sleep at all in that room?"

"Not much," Jeff shrugged. "I keep hearing that voice, and I have to run, and it hurts, and I can't find you."

"I'm right here now. And we need to rebandage that hand," Bogg said.

"Sorry, I didn't even notice. Hope I didn't get too much blood on you," Jeff said.

Bogg laughed. "Jeff, we've pulled wounded soldiers off of battlefields. I don't think it's worse than that."

Jeff smiled a little. "Yeah, that's true."

"Let me set you down and get some supplies, OK?"

By the time Bogg returned, Jeff was already asleep. He lay still as Bogg carefully cleaned and rewrapped his hand. The boy whispered, "Love you, Bogg," before falling back to sleep.

Bogg smiled. "Yeah, kid, I know. I love you, too."


	23. Chapter 23

Voyager Headquarters, Bogg's apartment

Bogg heard the knock at the door and drew in his breath, getting up quietly to answer.

He saw Susan and Eugenie Lannier. He quickly held his finger to his lips and stepped into the hallway.

"Jeff's asleep, and he needs it," he said. "We can talk out here."

Voyager Lannier spoke immediately, "First of all, Voyager Bogg, I offer my apologies. While we disagreed on whether it was wise for the boy to testify, I never intended …"

"I know. Might be for the best, though, he talked to me about something besides checkers," Bogg responded.

"That is a pleasure to hear," Lannier said. "The child has much work to do, but talking will help. But I still apologize for allowing such a shock."

Susan spoke, "Phineas, we're here about the petition for guardianship."

"Yeah, I figured," he said. "And I know that I messed up just dragging him from the courtroom, but I was so scared for him. I had to get him out of there."

Susan smiled. "No, Phineas, it's good news. The Council called a special tribunal to review the case because of the circumstances. The request was approved."

Phineas just stared at her in shock and disbelief. "But … we weren't."

"Eugenie and I attended, so your interests and Jeff's were represented," Susan said. "And despite your worries about taking him from the courtroom, the tribunal believed that showed where your priorities lay. I happen to agree."

Phineas leaned back against the wall as a sense of relief flooded him. Then he grinned and grabbed first Eugenie and then Susan into hugs.

"Thank you," he said, his voice was husky and could get barely beyond a whisper.

Eugenie looked discomfited and handed Bogg a document.

"This is the official notice, Voyager Bogg," she said. "Which, it seems to me, indicates you have a boy inside who needs your care and supervision."

Bogg grinned again and turned to go back inside.

"Thanks again, to both of you."


	24. Chapter 24

Voyager Headquarters, Bogg's apartment

As Bogg slid back into the room, Jeffrey stirred, stretched and sat up.

"Hey, Kid, how are you feeling?" Bogg asked.

"Better, I think," Jeff said. "I'm sorry about before."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. No one's going to react well to seeing their 20-story fall," Bogg said, moving to sit next to the boy and putting an arm over his shoulders. "And, I have some news."

Jeff looked up at him, a bit of wariness in his eyes. "I've got to go back, don't I?"

"Nope. You're stuck with me," Bogg said with a grin. "I have the papers right here. I'm your guardian, and you have to do what I say and go where I tell you and …"

"Bogg!" Jeff laughed. "Can I just try to do my best with that?"

"I don't know. I've seen your best, and you seem to disappear on me," Bogg smiled and hugged the boy. His voice grew more serious, as he added, "And that scares me to death. I've missed you, Jeff."

Jeff sat quietly for a minute. "I just … I don't know," he said. "I just couldn't get back, not really, until …"

"Jeff, it's OK," Bogg said. "I am here, and I intend to be."

"Yeah. Do you remember what you said when you caught me that first night?" Jeff whispered. " 'I know it sounds crazy, but it's going to be OK.'

"It is, Bogg, crazy and OK, I mean."

Bogg pulled the child closer. "Yes, Jeff, it is."


End file.
